A heart's whisper
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: How did Luke respond to the news Jessie broke up with Tony? Now you'll know, but with it comes a little heart talk. Extended ending to "Break Up and Shape Up"


**I had this idea since the episode aired, but since the boys are given the B-plot and Luke never knew if they broke up or not (I'm annoyed the writers never showed Luke's reaction), so here's a new Jessie fic that actually shows Luke's reaction.**

**How will Luke react to what happened? Find out now! Hope you enjoy this fic.**

**And of course, I don't own Jessie.**

Luke was minding his own business on the living room after that long day with Bertram and Ravi, relieved that it was finally over. Then the elevator opened and Jessie, Emma and Zuri came out and Luke asked, "Um Emma, Zuri, what's up?"

Emma, still crying, said, "I don't know. I'm sorry, we have to go."

Both Emma and Zuri went up to their rooms still crying and Jessie ended up sitting on the couch and kept crying. Luke, unaware of what happened to her and Tony, said, "Jessie, how's your trip?"

"I don't know."

"Why are you crying though?"

"Not right now Luke. I want to call it a day and make it clear that I want to not go back there."

"What do you mean?"

She then got up and before she can get up, Luke rushed to her and grabbed her arm and said, "Jessie, Please tell me why you're crying!"

She finally gave in and sighed and told him, "Me and Tony broke up. I don't think Me and Tony are meant for each other after all."

Luke however, was so happy about it, so he danced and shouted "YES! Whoo! Yeah, I still have a chance, YEAH!"

However, Jessie was still crying and went up in a hurry while Luke was rejoicing, but after 30 seconds of rejoicing that he still has a chance to win Jessie's heart, he then realized he was a jerk for reacting that way and only thinking of himself. In fact, he felt bad about it.

After a minute, he got up and knocked on Jessie's room and said, "Hey Jessie?"

"Go away Luke. I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Please, I want to try to make you feel better!"

"NO, GO AWAY!"

"Ok, I'll be serious right now; I'm not going out of the door until I try to make up for what I did."

And boy he didn't budge. For the whole night he was just standing there on his crush's door, hoping she'd budge, and trying to fight off the sleep. Inside, Jessie thought he was joking and tried to sleep, but she couldn't. She still was really a bit bothered with Luke's idea of staying out of her room. Finally she gave in and finally opened the door to see an almost sleepy Luke.

"Boy you weren't kidding about it."

"I know."

Inside her room, Luke was finally talking to Jessie and said, "I'm sorry for thinking about myself. I was just so happy that time that you broke up with Tony, and I thought I would have a better chance with you and all."

"No Luke, I'm sorry for trying to shut you out because I was still hurting."

"Apology accepted Jessie. I wished I could be more careful of what I said."

"I just… don't know if I can finally find someone who can love me without strings attached. But it's not easy when you're not loved by every guy I met from High School all the way to New York. Maybe I'm just… not the kind every guy will love, even if I tried harder."

"Not to me."

"Luke, you're not my age. But why did you still care and why would you still go after me?"

"Because I love you. I care so much, even if I'm the one doing the sacrifices."

"Come here Luke."

He sat down next to her in her bed and she said, "Maybe I underestimated you Luke. Maybe you're more than what I thought you'd be, and frankly enough, you never stopped caring for me, even though I still think it was just a mad crush. I guess I was wrong about you. You really are serious."

"Thanks. I'm not really good at school but-"

He got cut off by a kiss on the lips from the 18 year old he loves so much. Was it all real this time? Was he dreaming? Right now he can't tell but he can feel his hands holding hers right now because it really was happening, even if knows it will only be for a while before it ends again.

Once they stopped kissing, Jessie said, "That was for you because you stayed for me. Thank you."

"No Jessie, Thank you. I do owe you one."

She hugged him and said, "Thanks for coming into my life Luke, but not just you, but your siblings and your family. I don't know what would happen to me if I never came to your lives."

"Don't mention it. It's fine."

Luke hugged her back and said, "Well, You ok now?"

"A bit, so thank you Luke."

"You're welcome."

As they held each other for dear life, Jessie knew that he might not be her age, but he's serious about doing the sacrifices for her own happiness. And that's something Jessie can count on for Luke.

And maybe if it stays, she'll be fine, because his heart is in the right place.

That, and a bit more.

**Well this story would have been a good final scene for that episode, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Don't forget to leave comments and see you next fanfiction!**


End file.
